1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vending machines. In particular, the invention relates to machines for vending condiments and other articles sold in small packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Machines have been designed for vending almost any type of article that can be stored in a box. Cigarettes and soft drinks have been sold by machines for many years.
In recent years, condiments, such as ketchup, mustard, and various sauces, have been packaged in small packages containing a single serving. Such packages limit waste of condiments, and allow the condiment to be sold per serving. Without these packages, condiments often must be provided free in large bottles or jars.
If the small packages of condiments can be sold by machine, the packages can be sold by the serving. When the condiments are sold by the serving, must less waste occurs.
When small packages are sold by vending machine, the packages are often stored in individual storage compartments within the machine. It can take many hours to refill the storage compartments in a vending machine.